Future and current home and professional environments will contain a large number of lighting devices for creation of ambient, atmosphere, accent or task lighting. These controllable lighting devices may be controlled via a (wireless) network or via physical interaction with the controllable lighting device. An example of a lighting device that may be controlled via physical interaction is disclosed in patent application WO2006038135A1, wherein the light emission of a portable lighting device is based on the orientation of the lighting device. The increase of (portable) smart lighting devices in home and professional environments and the emergence of the internet of things provide new interaction paradigms for lighting control.
Patent application US 20090122571 A1 discloses a smart light controller for transmitting light command signals to a smart light, which comprises a processing device configured to receive RF command signals and generate corresponding information indicator control signals that are transferred to an information indicator configured to display information. The processing device may be associated with an orientation sensor to determine when the smart light is oriented in a particular direction. For example, the processing device uses the orientation sensor to determine if a first side or a second side is the top side. If processing device determines that the first side is the top side, and processing device receives a left turn signal, the LEDs of the smart light are controlled to indicate a left arrow. Alternatively, if processing device determines that the second side is the top side, and processing device receives the left turn signal, the LEDs of the smart light are controlled to indicate a left arrow. As such, the light output in the first orientation and the second orientation is the same.